


[Podfic] Remember This

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, English Accent, Fandom Trumps Hate, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock doesn't want to forget anything.





	[Podfic] Remember This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie4180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remember This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917718) by [Callie4180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/pseuds/Callie4180). 



> Well, I think we managed to squeeze this one in before our official time ran out!! Callie (aka BakerStreetMel) was my winning bidder in the Fandom Trumps Hate auction this year. We each got busy, busy, busy and came to the breathless decision to pod this lovely piece.  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

 


End file.
